


Grand Opening

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Neuro wing officially opens. Noah smackdown. Luke and Reid have sex.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 15





	Grand Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on April 10, 2011
> 
> Written for ashleeb, for the Japan auction. Thanks so much!

Reid stared down at Luke, watching intently as Luke straightened Reid’s bowtie. Luke glanced up at him, smirked quickly, and then reached up to brush at Reid’s shoulders.

“Any excuse to touch me, huh?” Reid asked, his voice quiet and intimate in the rather small office.

“Shh,” Luke replied, smiling. “Your jacket’s wrinkly.”

“OK,” Reid’s tone was skeptical, and Luke chuckled.

Luke slid his hand down Reid’s pec, letting it rest directly over his heartbeat. He sighed and looked towards Reid’s eyes again. Reid, however, was focused on Luke’s lips.

“Ready for this?” Luke asked.

Reid stepped even closer. Luke tried not to shiver at the heat coming off his boyfriend’s body.

“Could just skip it.”

“The grand opening of the state-of-the-art neuro wing that I paid for and you’re going to run? I think we kind of have to be there.”

“How long?” Reid whispered before finally closing the distance between them and kissing Luke’s jaw just in front of his ear.

Luke’s only response was a small moan. He stumbled forward when Reid’s hand slid down his waist and tugged him closer. His eyes closed, and he tilted his head to the side, licking his lips. They had crossed the sex line months ago, but Luke still found himself powerless and weak-in-the-knees whenever Reid began to seduce him (which was probably equally as often as Luke seduced Reid). Especially knowing what he knew now, Luke wasn’t quite sure how he had managed to hold off as long as he had.

Luke moved his own hands to the crests of Reid’s hips, taking one more half-step closer so they were touching groin to groin. He started circling his lower body, pressing his cock against Reid’s, feeling them both harden. Luke wondered if they’d have time to do this, if their tuxes would survive the encounter, if they’d need to sneak a shower in the doctors’ locker room afterwards.

Reid’s breath was loud in his ear, but not loud enough to overpower the sound of a quick knock at the door. Luke stepped back, impulsively lifting one hand to straighten his hair, while the other tugged at his suit jacket. The door opened despite the lack of response, and Katie popped her head inside. She took one look at them and rolled her eyes. Luke blushed, even though it was hardly the first time she walked in on them about to…get physical.

“Ribbon-cutting in, like, two minutes, guys.”

“Yep, OK. Thanks,” Reid replied testily.

**

“Earth to Luke. Come in, Luke.”

Luke shook himself quickly and dragged his eyes away from Reid. They were on practically the exact opposite sides of the room, milling through the crowd. Reid was actually holding up pretty well from what Luke could tell, and Luke reminded himself that his boyfriend was a grown adult capable of being professional when needed. That was true despite the fact that their role-playing sessions eventually had to end due to lack of productivity. They almost always devolved into other kinds of role-playing. The asshole doctor and hot nurse. The asshole doctor and grateful patient. The asshole doctor and – Reid’s favorite, even though Luke pointed out it wasn’t much of a stretch – the big money donor. Great practice for their naked fun-time skills, not so much for Reid’s people skills.

Luke shook himself _again_ , wondering how he always managed to lose focus so easily when it came to thoughts of Reid. He turned to Casey, who was staring at him with a half-annoyed, half-understanding, and entirely amused expression.

“Even I will admit he looks good in a tux,” Casey observed.

“Shut up,” Luke said, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks.

“Just wanted to warn you Eleanor Waverly is on her way over.”

“Oh God,” Luke muttered under his breath, looking around quickly and almost immediately finding the older woman.

She was heading straight for Luke, like a heat-seeking missile. Luke braced himself. Eleanor Waverly had moved to town only a few months ago. She was almost as wealthy as his grandmother, every dime from deceased husbands, and she liked to lord it over everyone she could. She bought a seat on the board of the hospital, and she made every meeting a living hell. And she seemed to have decided that Luke was going to be her next uber-rich husband, apparently feeling that a malleable trophy was almost as good as a doddering, soon-to-be-corpse. Luke was pretty sure he could have sex with Reid right in front of her and she’d still be convinced she could cougar him anyway.

And the worst part of it all was she had managed to get two members of the board to fall madly in lust with her (and her money) and there were a couple major votes coming up within the next couple months – the chief of staff one, now that Bob was actually _finally_ retiring, and what the next construction project should be. Luke, Bob and Reid were all angling for a new peds wing, in memory of Chris, but Eleanor wanted a beefed-up plastic surgery unit. Presumably for her own personal use. If Luke couldn’t play her well enough, Eleanor – and two other votes – would be against both Reid’s promotion and the new wing. It was a very…delicate…situation.

“And here comes Noah,” Casey added.

“What? No!” Luke turned. From the other direction, his ex was indeed making his way over to them. He looked at Casey, feeling slightly panicked, but Casey was already slipping away through the crowd.

“Bastard,” Luke hissed after him.

**

“Hey! Great speech! You managed to limit yourself to only three questionably insulting comments.”

Katie waited expectantly, but Reid didn’t even acknowledge her presence. She cleared her throat. Nothing.

“What are you looking at?” she finally asked, turning around so she was facing the same direction as Reid. “Ah.”

Luke was standing, rather uncomfortably, in between Eleanor Waverly and Noah. He was looking back and forth between them, gripping his glass a little too tightly. Someone who didn’t know him wouldn’t be able to tell he wasn’t just politely listening to whatever Eleanor was saying. But Katie knew him, and Reid definitely knew him. Katie also knew Reid, and she put one hand in the crook of his elbow just as Reid took a step forward.

“Let him handle it. He won’t thank you for swooping in to save him.”

“Maybe he would,” Reid argued.

“No, he’d feel embarrassed. And worried that you ruined your chances for the chief of staff job if you finally tear into Eleanor like you’ve wanted to for the last several weeks.”

Reid sighed loudly and finished off his glass of champagne.

**

“Hi,” Noah began as he walked up to Luke. His greeting was drowned out by Eleanor’s “Luke, darling.” He cringed at how much she sounded like his grandmother, wondering if she thought he’d find that sexy in a multigenerational Oedipal kind of way. (“Yeah, you only made out with your grand _father_ ,” Luke’s inner Reid pointed out.)

Luke looked quickly at the two of them, trying to decide how to handle the situation. Finally, he turned to Eleanor and greeted her, forcing his grimace into a smile as she kissed both his cheeks.

“Ms. Waverly – ”

“Ah ah ah.”

“Eleanor,” Luke said, trying not to grit his teeth. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Well, it’s nothing like a party in New York or even Chicago, but I suppose beggars can’t be choosers, hmm?” she replied. Blatantly checking him out, she added, “And the evening doesn’t have to be a complete waste.”

“Noah,” Luke said quickly, turning towards his ex. And how weird was it that Noah was suddenly the lesser of two evils? “How’s everything going?”

“I think I got enough footage. Luke, can we – ”

“That’s great. Ms. – Eleanor, have you met Noah? He’s directing the filming of the informational video for the wing.”

She barely glanced at him, giving him a perfunctory nod, and then she turned back to Luke.

“He’s an up-and-coming Hollywood star,” Luke added somewhat desperately.

Noah beamed at him, always happy to be praised, and Eleanor paid him a little more attention. Anything that meant she paid a little _less_ to Luke was a good thing in his book.

“Really?” Eleanor asked, drawing the word out. She stepped closer to Noah, who was practically preening by that point, and placed a hand on his forearm. “Maybe you can find the time to film the grand opening of our plastic surgery department as well.”

“Actually,” Luke interjected, “I think Noah would be much more interested in a project that benefits children.”

Eleanor’s peal of fake laughter rang through the room, and several people turned to look. Luke tried not to blush.

“You see, Dr. Oliver, Luke here and I have been having a friendly disagreement about the hospital’s next improvement project. I’m sure I’ll get them to listen to reason, though.”

“I doubt it,” Noah muttered, and Luke whipped his head around to stare at Noah nervously.

“Oh, why is that?”

“Noah,” Luke warned softly.

But Noah didn’t listen to him. He leaned closer, conspiratorially, and said, “Both of them just go after whatever they want, no matter who they hurt in the process.”

Eleanor turned to Luke, an amused, still lustful gleam in her eye. “Well, that can be fine sometimes, can’t it, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke tried not to roll his eyes.

“Not the kind of behavior you want from the chief of staff, though, is it?” Noah said. “Not very professional or diplomatic.”

“Noah!”

At that exclamation, several more people turned to stare, but this time Luke didn’t really care. He was just too – well, not shocked, because he had learned long ago that Noah wasn’t the person he thought he was – too _annoyed_ by his behavior.

“Do you know Dr. Oliver well?” Eleanor asked calculatingly.

“He was my surgeon,” Noah explained.

“Oh, I’d love to hear about your experience with him,” she continued. “I’m new to the board and need to catch up on all the details before I can really vote for chief of staff.”

Noah shrugged. “He isn’t a very good doctor. No bedside manner. Or respect for his patients.”

Luke closed his eyes briefly. “He gave you back your sight,” Luke reminded Noah through gritted teeth, digging the fingernails of one hand into his palm.

“And was more than adequately compensated, I’d say.”

Luke inhaled deeply, glaring at Noah. Turning to Eleanor, he tried to sound calm and casual as he excused them. Then, grabbing Noah’s elbow, he dragged him away from the conversation and out of the room. He could almost feel the eyes of all the Oakdale citizens there burning into his back.

**

Luke tested the door to each exam room they passed. When he found the first unlocked one, he pushed the door open and then forced an indignant Noah inside. Noah turned to glare at him, about to start in on Luke.

“What is the matter with you?” Luke hissed, beating him to the punch.

“Me? You’re the one – ”

“No. Shut up.”

Noah stopped talking abruptly, staring at Luke in surprise.

“I invite you back here, I give you this opportunity, and this is how you repay me? By insulting Reid and risking everything we’re trying to do here?”

“This _opportunity_ is hardly going to do anything for my career in Hollywood,” Noah spat out. “I thought you asked me back here because you wanted to see me. Instead you’re completely ignoring me and doing your disgustingly fake _obsequious_ businessman thing where you flatter and cater to people for money like some kind of – ”

Luke shook his head. “Oh, don’t even start. Newsflash, Noah. I _am_ a businessman and a charitable fundraiser, and that means I have to socialize with people at work-related functions. Secondly, I was trying to do something nice for a friend, so – ”

“A friend?”

“Yes. Isn’t that what we are?”

“No, Luke. You know I can’t – ”

Luke groaned, turning away. He shook his head and stared at the ceiling. At the feel of Noah’s hand on his shoulder, he quickly shook it off and faced Noah again.

“Get over it, Noah. This tantrum of yours has lasted over a year now. Move on. Don’t jeopardize Reid’s career and the lives of sick children because you can’t stand to lose.”

“You think that’s all this is about?”

“I know it is, Noah. You only ever wanted to be with me on your terms, and you’re pissed because you don’t get to make the rules anymore.”

“I guess it was silly for me to think you’d ever be smart enough to realize he – ”

“Stop it. Stop it! You don’t know anything about him or us or, honestly, me. He’s a good man, and a good doctor, and I love him. We love each other and we _work_ together, more than you and I ever could. I refuse to listen to you insult him or me anymore. If that’s all you came here to do, then I suggest you leave.”

“Oh? What about your precious video?” Noah said, the disdain dripping from his voice.

“Don’t worry, Noah. We’ll survive without your so-called artistic vision. Too bad Reid couldn’t have fixed that too.”

Luke was being uncharacteristically cruel to Noah, he knew that. But he couldn’t stop. It was one thing for Noah to be angry at him privately, but when they were at a hospital function where there was so much at stake, when Noah attacked Reid…it was too much for Luke to take.

At Luke’s last comment, Noah did a double-take, looking more offended than he had at anything else Luke had been saying. Luke sighed. He didn’t really care; he didn’t think he got through to Noah even now.

“I don’t want you anymore,” Noah said, obviously trying to get back on top in the argument, to get the last word in. “I wouldn’t want to touch you now that he has. You’re completely ruined for me.”

“Whatever,” Luke sighed, shaking his head, wondering why Noah thought that would hurt him. “Just go.”

Noah spun on his foot, walking over to the exam room door and pulling it open. He paused, glaring at Reid who was just on the other side of the door, and then he stormed past him. Reid turned to watch him for a moment, and then he faced Luke.

Luke crossed his arms as he leaned against the exam bed and shook his head. He waited as Reid stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“That was _hot_ ,” Reid observed.

Luke raised his head quickly. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to hear from Reid, but he didn’t really think that was it.

“That was horrible,” he countered. “I can’t believe I made such a spectacle. I probably totally ruined the – ”

“Oh stop,” Reid said, finally stepping up to Luke. He wrapped his hands low around Luke’s waist and pulled him closer. “This is Oakdale. A tiff among exes barely even registers on the spectacle-o-meter.”

Luke smiled softly, allowing the comfort. “Hot, huh?”

“After all the crap he’s given you since I’ve known you – and long before, I’m sure – that you just took, I began to think you’d never let him have it. Guess my charming personality has rubbed off on you.”

“I feel like there’s innuendo in there somewhere,” Luke observed.

“I told you it was hot,” Reid replied, smirking. “But really, I’m glad you stood up to him finally.”

“I didn’t do it for me,” Luke confessed. “He was – he was insulting you.”

“You were defending my honor?” Reid asked sarcastically, pitching his voice up and adding some breathiness.

Luke shrugged.

“That is even hotter.”

Reid leaned in, drawing Luke into a sizzling kiss, pulling their bodies flush together. Luke moaned, opening his mouth to let Reid’s tongue in. All thoughts of Noah slipped from Luke’s mind.

“We can’t,” Luke whispered even as he pulled Reid closer by his lapels.

“Why not?” Reid, now kissing his way down Luke’s neck, whispered into the little dip between his collarbones.

“Because…” Luke breathed out, fast losing his willpower. “The party.”

Reid hoisted Luke onto the exam bed with one quick movement. Luke gasped and stared at him as Reid’s hands dropped to Luke’s fly. He opened it quickly, freeing Luke’s cock. Luke licked his lips, and then followed Reid’s unspoken command to lift his hips. Reid pulled Luke’s pants and boxers down with a sharp tug.

“Public sex is even less of a scandal in Oakdale than public fighting,” Reid pointed out.

Luke nodded rapidly. “Good point.”

Reid bent, taking Luke’s cock into his mouth; Luke exhaled loudly, sharply, and he fell back onto the bed even as he reached his hands out to the sides of Reid’s head.

**

Reid moved inside Luke, contorting his body to hit just the right spot even as he tried to keep balance on the narrow exam bed. Luke pawed at his back, urging him to thrust faster, biting down to prevent himself from calling out too loudly. Faint noise from the party down the hall drifted into the room, providing an unusual yet strangely stimulating soundtrack to their actions.

Reid groaned, pressing into Luke again and again, feeling him clench around his cock. This was one of Reid’s favorite ways to be with Luke – inhibitions disappearing, demanding more and more from each other’s bodies. Some small part of him even enjoyed the times when Noah came into contact with Luke, leaving him frustrated and angry, and Reid got to remind him how much better he had it now, in every way imaginable. It never took long to turn the memory of past pain into a spark of passion, to make Luke forget everything but Reid’s name, which he always yelled out over and over.

“Reid,” Luke whispered harshly, trying to keep the volume down so their current activities remained undetected. “Reid!”

Reid obeyed the implied command, grabbing Luke’s thigh and repositioning it as he pounded into Luke’s tight heat. Luke’s head dropped back, his mouth a perfect O, and his release pulsed out between them. Reid couldn’t hold on any longer, and he followed Luke into oblivion and ecstasy, continuing to thrust inside him as he rode out his orgasm.

Breathing heavily, he buried his head in the groove of Luke’s neck. He waited until his pulse slowed and he could speak normally before saying softly, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Luke asked, snorting with amusement.

Reid smirked. “The opportunity to once again defile you with my touch.”

“Oh.” Luke’s voice sounded somewhat flat. “You heard that, huh?”

“He’s an idiot.”

The sound of laughter startled Reid, but he was happy to see Luke’s mood resisted the urge to turn down.

“Well, he is sort of right about that, I guess.”

Reid propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Luke, a questioning expression on his face. Luke fought a smile.

“You’ve ruined me for all other men.”

Reid thought about that for a moment. “Oh, darn,” he said, trying to sound apologetic.

**

Almost six weeks later, Luke was curled up on the couch in the apartment, leaning against Reid’s shoulder. Katie sat on the other end of the couch, her feet draped over Luke's and Reid's laps. Since Luke had moved in with them, this was often how they spent their evenings. That night, however, they weren’t watching some stupid movie or chatting. They were trying to decide which informational video they should use to promote the neuro wing.

Luke had been shocked when he found out that Reid had hired a second, secret videographer to attend the opening. Reid had simply shrugged and said “Chief of staff’s prerogative. Had a hunch.” When Luke had reminded him that he hadn’t been chief of staff then, Reid had responded that the vote was obviously a no-brainer. They both pretended the outcome really was that certain back then.

Luke’s shock was nothing compared to Reid’s disbelief when Noah’s video arrived in the mail. The note accompanying it had said something about honoring professional commitments, and Luke just snorted. “More like he knew every reporter, patient, potential employee and donor would see a movie credited to him,” he had said derisively. Reid had stared at him, barely suppressing his amusement (and lust). Luke had simply shrugged, adding matter-of-factly, “He always cared more about his film projects than my opinions or feelings.”

And so they had to watch both and choose one. Luke was trying to keep an open mind, but it seemed they had another no-brainer decision to make. Noah’s video was full of choppy edits and unnecessary visual effects (“I thought he could see now.” “Reid!” “Yes, Katie?”), and a bizarre soundtrack consisting of pop songs that would be dated before Luke even ejected the tape. Not to mention, for an informational video, it lacked any actual information. The second videographer, on the other hand, had made a very tasteful short film, interspersing footage of the facilities, equipment and patient rooms with clips of Reid’s speech and the grand opening, shots of Oakdale itself, and patient testimonials.

Luke cringed as Eleanor Waverly appeared on their screen, providing some ridiculous soundbite.

“Right. Anything with her will be edited out,” he declared.

“You mean the one who got away?” Reid teased.

“Shut up.”

“I can’t believe she actually ran off with some poor sap she met on a singles cruise.”

Katie laughed. “I can. That sap was actually very, very rich.”

“All that matters is she’s gone, Reid’s chief of staff, and we’re starting plans for the peds wing next week.”

“Luciano wins again,” Reid observed.

“Always. And don’t forget that.”

“You are so hot when you’re being all boy-wonder business empire mogul.”

“Focus, children," Katie interrupted.

Luke stopped the video. “Why? I think we know already which one we’re going with.”

“Once again, Luke Snyder chooses the better option over Noah Mayer.”

“Reid!”

“Yes, Katie?”

The End


End file.
